


No Dignity Among Politicians

by canisspiritus (renardroi)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Medieval Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroi/pseuds/canisspiritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MedFan AU oneshot from March 2015. Prompt was: "Could you please write domestic fluff parvill, with your favorite au?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dignity Among Politicians

**Author's Note:**

> copypaste from blog, hasn't been edited.

In the dying light of the day, it suddenly becomes much easier to see what lies just above the horizon. A shadow hangs in the sky, wide and long, similar to that shape that dead men hang on - a crucifix of the sky, though it’s not exact in shape, and certainly not in size, but its purpose is not dissimilar.

Below, on the cobbled streets, there is already a great clatter as the people begin to retreat - songbirds chittering while they flee to their nests. The horses nicker and stamp their feet, the carts groan and creak as they’re moved and put away, and a fire is put out - the smoke rising in the middle of the city. Panic and fear, but it’s tame and slow like honey, with all thanks to the cowardice of the king. That he has allowed the city and the kingdom to live fearfully and boldly in the shadow of the great beast is questionable. Anyone with sense whispers worried questions to those whom they trust, even his own counsel. The others praise his good sense, to not take on what would surely be their doom - but while the beast is fearsome in battle and sure to take lives, what Will has learned is that this one is surely not worthy of the control and capture of such a capable city. 

Dragons are great minded beasts, cunning, smart, and  _certainly_  wielders of some kind of magic with the fire they spew and the destruction they are capable of creating. The Southern Isles are all too aware of this, subject to the glittering talons descending on sailing crews and killing thousands, before they disappear betwixt the fluff of white clouds.  _This_  beast however, is nothing but a winged lizard, no greater than a viking’s vessel. That it reigns over the capitol of this kingdom, which spans the entire continent, from east to west, and from north to south, is truly a travesty. 

He tilts the mirror he’s holding, that he can see over his shoulder better. It’s a simple hand mirror, though lavishly decorated with carvings, and painted with golden and purple petals and vines - perhaps an imitation of the wisteria that grows in nearly every corner of the city here. In the glass he can see the reflection of bare skin, the gentle curve of a lover’s spine, and a head of short and mussed black hair. 

“Your beast is coming.” Will murmurs softly, resting the mirror on the railing as he looks back up to watch the shadow arrive, long wings furling and unfurling.

“Ha! Again? This will be the third time in a month.” Parvis declares loudly. There is the sound of cloth shifting, presumably as Parvis is getting dressed, but Will doesn’t turn his head, busy scanning the sky. “I’m telling you, darling, it’s no problem at all to keep her fat and lazy. The price is none too high for the wealth of this kingdom.” 

“Perhaps not, but what of the price of dignity?” He retorts, picking up the mirror again and spinning around. He’ll need to get dressed for the coming meeting - a knight of the Royal Guard can’t show up in only pants, even if he is the favourite of the king, and  _that_  is a secret. A well kept secret. Naught but a select few know about that, and it had been a rather unfortunate mishap that made it so that they'd been discovered. 

“Dignity?” Parvis scoffs, pulling a coat on over his shoulders. “There is no dignity among politicians. You and your romantic notions of dignity, honor, and loyalty are too charming, love.”

“If not dignity, then what of the price of greed? Three times in a month you say, but the damned creature was coming only on the calends just a year ago.” Will tells him, picking up his shirt where it had been discarded on the floor. When he straightens, shirt in hand, Parvis is standing practically nose to nose. 

“Are you going to slay the beast, then, good knight?” The king asks, smiling coquettishly. 

“Not at all. Have you confused your sleeping fantasies for reality again?” He replies, and pulls his shirt on. 

“Such cruel and sharp words,” Parvis sighs dramatically. “Ah, well, rest assured my dearest, the beast will soon find her greed is unwelcome. I’ve consulted with our alchemist, to create a concoction enough to slay three of its kind.” 

“Aye, your highness.” Will rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “And what of the clutch of dragon eggs I was promised just a fortnight ago? For the services you asked of me.” 

Parvis laughs loudly. “It goes without saying, a promise is a promise. We can delay the poison until she has nested and laid the treasure you seek. Though I wonder what may come of it.” 


End file.
